Flashes of Another Life
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The X-Men are in for a big surprise when a girl that looks like Raven is found by Hank


**_Hello! I know i should be uploading new chapters from my already published stories but i found this one in my phone and i thought "What the hell? Upload it and see what happens!"_** ** _Furthermore, i'm in Lecce in Italy right now in a youth exchange and i don't have enough time to work as much as i want in the new chapters. But i am workinh on new chapters for my stories "The Draw", "Daughter" and "Second Chances" they are not done yet but stay tune to see!_** ** _Last but not least, this month i'm starting college so i don't know how i will manage my time between studying, social life and writing but i'm confident that i'll find a solution!_** ** _Anyways, I hope you like this story! *Warning* It's a Teen Wolf, Percy Jackson and Laura Leander and the Adventures in Avendera by Peter Freund with X-Men!_** ** _Enjoy!_**

Charles and Erik were arguing,as usual, when suddenly Hank and Alex burst through the door holding a bloody Raven with ripped clothes and a pained expression.

She was conscious and mumbling something along the lines of;

"Ghost Riders"

Over and over again. Hank and Alex put her on the couch and then she lost consciousness completely.

"What happened to her? What are the Ghost Riders?" Erik asked worried as Charles was caressing her head lovingly.

"We don't know but she fell through a portal...she is not Raven though but they look so much alike. It's creepy!" Hank rambled and Charles stare at the girl before him in confusion as he entered her mind.

Memory:

She rushed through some tunnels and turned to look at the dirty blond girl and a guy holding a gun.

"Can you find him?" Raven asked the dirty blonde girl.

"Yes, I can smell him. NATHAN!!!" The dirty blonde girl said at first to Raven and then yelled out a name.

"He is going to lead them right to us, goddamn it!" Raven said angry at this Nathan guy.

The memory changed and now Raven was running through the school halls and then she did a U turn and got to the lacrosse court. It was pouring rain and it was cold but you could make out six people in a circle and people with horses surrounding them.

"Oh no!" Raven said in a low voice and suddenly a burning pain shot through her back as she felt a whip hitting her.

Agh!

Raven fell down and looked at the man with the weird face and the western look.

"You made a huge mistake." Raven hissed as she stood up with trembling legs an then started to chant aggressively in Latin and walked slowly towards him.

The man started chocking and Raven pulled her necklace and with one swift move it turned into a half meter sword and she swung it over his head and cut it off.

Suddenly a thunder was heard and Raven yelp in pain as she grabbed her head while her sword fell on the ground and she kneeled on the ground holding her head in pain.

Suddenly Charles was standing before her and she looked at him.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY HEAD." Raven hissed and Charles was pushed mentally out of her mind.

Memory ended .

"Ouch!" Charles said as he held his head in pain.

"What happened?" Erik asked him in worry.

"She pushed me out of her head but this is not Raven. Her name is Artemis Zoë Argent." Charles said deep in thoughts.

"What?!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed in shock but Charles was already trying to dig more into her mind.

Memory:

Artemis was staring at the mirror and she was dressed in a black short dress with black details and it reached her mid thighs. She then wore black leggings and black angle boots with high heels.

Too short for Charles liking considering she looked like his little sister.

"You're ready?" A guy with too many muscles asked her from the door.

"Yes, Jeremy." Artemis said as she wore a silver necklace and took her black leather jacket and black purse. Jeremy then hugged her and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go." He said with a sad look and the walked downstairs where at least twenty people were gathered all looking too tired and sad.

Like they were holding the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"My condolences, Artemis. She was such a good girl!" A middle aged woman said with sadness.

"Thank you, Mrs Bennett. She loved you so much you know." Artemis said and hugged the woman.

"She called you grandma Sheila." Artemis said with tears in her eyes while she was in the woman's embrace.

The woman let a sob to be heard.

"Allison was too young to die!" Sheila said as she cried. Jeremy was silently crying too as he watched the exchange.

Charles was pulled from the memory into another one where Artemis watched a brunette girl getting stabbed in the gut by a katana and a scream was heard yelling;

"ALLISON!!!"

Artemis fell on her knees as she pressed her bloody shoulder and let a piercing yell;

"WHY?"

And a thunder was heard as Artemis cried in her knees while a man was holding the Allison girl in his arms mumbling repeatedly;

"No no no"

Charles pulled immediately out of her mind in shock and with tears as she looked at the girl.

"So much pain. She's been through a lot."

Charles informed his friends.

"Like what?" Alex asked confused.

That moment Charles extend his hand to Erik who then grabbed Alex and Alex grabbed Hank's and then Hank grabbed Sean's hand and Charles then connected with Artemis mind showing them her memories.

Memory:

Artemis stood in front of two kids, one blonde and an African American boy.

"Come on Artemis!" An older man motivated her to switch the handle to on.

The mutants followed with their eyes the wires that started from the device the handler was attached and they saw that the two kids were bonded to chains and hanged up but along with the chains you could see the wires.

The chained kids looked Artemis in fear and tears in their eyes. The girls had mascara running down her eyes while the boy had sweat and blood running down his neck. They had their mouths gagged.

"No." Artemis said and turned the electrocution device off and turned to the older man.

"They are my friends. I won't torture them because of what they are." Artemis said in a serious tone.

Then the elder man pointed a gun at her.

"They are monsters! Those monsters forced your mother to kill herself!" The older man yelled at her.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID CODE MADE HER KILL HERSELF! NOT THEM!" Artemis yelled in anger and then took a few breath and walked up to the chained kids and started freeing them.

"They are Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, my best friends! The kids that didn't bully me because I spoke better French than English and accepted me in their group without worrying about the status quote! I won't kill them or cause them pain because they are werewolves! They haven't killed anyone, why punish them?" Artemis said as she was done freeing them and stood protectively in front of them and stared at the older man with cold determined eyes.

The kids shook in fear and tiredness as the embraced each other and stared at the older man with hatred.

The mutants watched the whole thing holding their breaths.

"They are monsters, Zoë!" The man yelled in anger.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things!"Artemis yelled matching the older man's anger as she aimed her gun.

"Erica, Boyd when I say run you run like there is no tomorrow and don't stop even if you hear gunshots!" Artemis told then seriously without draining her eyes from the older man or lower her gun.

The kids nodded and prepared.

"NOW! RUN!" Artemis yelled as she shot the three armed men who stood behind the older man and at the same time the older man shot Artemis three times.

The mutants exclaimed in union no as they watched the bullets piercing through her right shoulder in the heart, into her guts and one under her chest in her lungs.

Blood poured from the wounds as Artemis' face showed pain and collapsed on the ground as blood started pouring out of her mouth.

The older man walked up to her and put his foot in her bullet wound under her chest and applied pressure causing Artemis to choke on her blood and cough.

He aimed his gun to Artemis' head.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me! Shoot your own granddaughter, you son of bitch!"

Artemis said chocking and coughing while tears run down her cheeks.

"No granddaughter of mine sides with monsters!" The older man said in disgust and then shot her in the head.

The mutants gasped in shock at the scene before them. Charles had tears in his eyes as he watched Artemis dead body.

As the older man walked out of the room leaving Artemis dead body there to rot.

Suddenly a gasped was heard and Artemis' eyes snapped opened and they had a purple color in them.

"What the hell?" Artemis asked confused and shocked as she stood up and looked around.

Then a woman walked inside with a hoodie on and kneeled before Artemis and looked at her but the mutants couldn't see her since she had her back pointed at them.

Artemis gasped and covered her mouth tightly with her hands as she cried. The woman took off her hoodie and the mutants gasped, before them stood Moira McTargget.

"Hey!" Moira said smiling as Artemis launched and hugged her.

"Why you revived me?" Artemis asked her once they stopped hugging.

"Because it's not your time yet." Moira said and smiled sadly.

"How are you alive? Percy said that you died. How is it possible, Bianca?" Artemis asked her as she stood up and Bianca helped her stand.

"I died and then one day I woke up in Olympus with Uncle Zeus, Father and Uncle Poseidon with Lady Athena and Lord Ares were looking at me. They told me that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle, spoke a prophecy about the deceased daughter of Hades, me. So, Father revived me and I was send to New York to work with SHIELD. I have been there the past ten years." Bianca explained and Artemis nodded.

"Thank you for not letting me die." Artemis said smiling as she put her gun behind her back.

"Well use that opportunity to blow Gerard's brains out!" Bianca said with hatred and Artemis laughed.

"I will. Trust me. After the pain he caused to my pack I will reign hell on him." Artemis she said as she armed her second gun and put it from the inside of her jacket.

"Professor this is Moira! And Raven just died and now she is not dead." Sean stated confused.

"And she has to do something with Greek Gods." Erik added in a weird out tone and face. Charles and Hank didn't say a word they just sighed in loss.

Alex watched deep in thoughts trying to make sense of everything.

They were taken from the memory into another.

This time around Artemis stood in the shadows of the room while the sound of fighting was audible. Then she heard talking.

"It's over, Gerard." A voice of a man was heard.

"It won't be over until your kind stops killing and multiplying!" Gerard yelled and Artemis smirked.

"Actually it's over, grandpa!" Artemis said as she walked out of the shadows and smirked at her grandpa with hatred as she aimed her guns and then the other girl aim her crossbow at him too.

"Betrayed by my granddaughters." He said laughing darkly.

"We didn't betrayed you. Remember? Daughters are trained to be leaders and sons to become soldiers. We are the leaders and we are casting you out with death." Artemis spoke with a smirk and then shot him in the leg.

"That is for killing me. Allison and Scott he is all yours. He doesn't deserve my time!" Artemis said as she walked away but before she exit the room she stood before the mutants and stare right into their eyes.

"I won't repeat myself. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! You saw enough!" Artemis said and touched

Charles shoulder and shoved him back causing

them to gasp in shock as they opened their eyes and they were in the office again.

"How could she sense you?" Erik asked first since he got over his shock quicker than the rest.

"Because I am awake you idiotic people!" Artemis voice was heard from the couch and stare at them in angry look.

"Hello, there!" Charles smiled and Artemis rolled her eyed at his tactics.

"How did I end up here? And how can I get back to my time?" Artemis asked rudely as she seat up and her back touched the arm of the couch.

"How do you know it's a different time from where you came from?" Erik asked alerted and suspicious as he glared at Artemis.

"Two reasons, one the clothes and the furniture. Two the vibrations of your earth is 29 times slower hence your years and time passes slower than my earth's time so by adding those to I'm gonna say your year is around 1963, did I got that right?" Artemis said with a smirk and smug expression looking all the mutants who stare at her in shock and awe.

"You are correct. But what do you mean by your earth?" Hank spoke with curiosity.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Artemis asked him with a smile and Hank handed her his notepad and pen.

Artemis draw two circles on the paper and turn it to the mutants.

"This is our planet and its twin called Avendera. The planets vibrate in a frequency as they rotate around themselves. This energy creates dark matter and black holes all around our planet and Avendera if you combine dark matter and a black hole and heat it up you create a scar in the fabric of time and space if you apply pressure you have a portal. That portal can either sent you in the past or future or Avendera but if you apply more pressure and heat you are able to open a time rift to a parallel universe where the knowledgeable universe exist in reverse or everyone you know is evil instead of good. Those people are the mirror selves of you. Events that might have shaped you might have not happen in the same scale or instead of you being a man you are a girl or a dog but that happens when your existence on your earth is an accident for example your mum got pregnant by accident or your family died in a fire or car crush and you were the only survivor or you were saved by something impossible said magic or a deal with a crossroads demon than you do not exist in the parallel universe or you are an animal or even you go by another name." Artemis explained just like her teacher in Brakebills had explained it to her when she and her friends went to Filliroy, Avendera's dark parallel world.

The mutants listened in interest while Charles and Erik looked at Artemis in admiration.

'How did she know all this?' Charles wondered as he stared at Artemis.

"Who taught you all that?" Charles asked her and her face darken.

"My principle of my college explained it to me when my friends and I performed a forbidden spell and we were thrown into a savage place called Filliroy and that way we freed a monster to our universe that our parents gave their lives trying to trap it." Artemis said in guilt.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But how can you perform a spell...are you a witch?" Charles asked her confused.

"It's complicated. My birth parents were from Avendera due to a war they sent me to the Argents to protect me. I'm supposed to be Masters Illysios' granddaughter and the next in line for the throne meaning I have Light and Dark magic running through my veins and I'm mentally and physically connected with Earth and Avendera. I can feel their vibrations in my mind and heart and if they get "sick" like the darkness takes over one planet then I get sick with flu symptoms and my powers get out of control." Artemis said in deep thoughts and Charles felt her feelings of loss and fear pour through her mind as she started to realize how she must had end up in his couch.

"I...i must have been in danger and...oh! No! My friends! The Ghost Riders have them! I have to warn them that I can kill them! They draw powers from light and electricity! Kira and I can kill them!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed in worry and some kind of hope as she jumped of the couch and started to feel herself for her phone.

She had casted a spell on it and it could work no matter where she was or where the person she called was.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked with raised eyebrows as he watched Artemis tap furiously on a weird screen.

"I'm calling Scott and Lydia!" She said as she put the screen on her ear like a phone.

"Is that a phone?" Sean asked in shock and Artemis nodded.

"Cool!" Sean exclaimed in amazement.

"Hey! Scott! I found a weapon that it can kill them. It's me and Kira. I can contact the Skin Walkers and I can negotiate to grand permission to Kira to come and help us! We are going to find Stiles!" Artemis said in happiness but then her face became hard.

"HE EXISTS! He does and Lydia is not crazy, Scott! She is banshee, she pretty much has a mentally catalogue of people that exist and she says that Stiles exist than she is right! How can you explain the fact that Malia has no control of her wolf? Stiles was her anchor because he found her in the forest three years ago and taught her everything she had to know in order to ease her entrance to the society after six years living in the wild!" Artemis yelled angrily at this Scott guy and the mutants looked in confusion and shock.

"Banshees are real?" Sean asked in disbelief and low voice.

"Apparently yes." Erik said in suspicion.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Alex questioned in confusion.

"He is a very brave human friend of mine. He literally died and came back to life for Erica and Boyd to find them so his spirit to walk around the town and sense their life force then he went to save them by himself and he was beaten near to death for them too. For awhile he was possessed by a dark spirit called Nogitsune meaning Dark Fox, the spirit drove him mad and cause havoc then as a punishment for the blood he spilt Nemeton punished him by letting the Ghost Riders to take him and erased him from existence." Artemis explained in admiration for her friend.

"What is he?" Erik and Charles asked I union in confusion.

"Human." Artemis answered with a smile enjoying their shocked faces.

"So what are you people? I mean it's not possible to read minds and be a human except if you are a witch or a Metahuman or even an Inhuman or alien. So which one of those are you?" Artemis asked interested as she sat down on the couch Indian style.

"We are mutants." Alex said as he folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"What?" Artemis asked confused as she cleared her ears.

"Mutants like the X-Men, the comics and movies?" Artemis asked in shock and try to keep herself from laughing.

Stiles and her had bet against Kira and Liam with Mason that the X-Men were real and they were a parallel universe.

"Comics?" Charles asked in shock.

"Movies?" Hank asked in the same tone.

"Yes, really good actually. Stiles, I and my friends Boyd and Erica loved them. We used to watch them on Fridays and whenever one of you would say something that would happen in the future we would drink one shot of tequila. Let me tell you I have never been so drunk before, not even when I played the wink woman to Mason In a Gay bar." Artemis said laughing at the memories.

"Gay bar?" Charles asked in shock.

"Yes, gay bar. Why do you have a problem with gay people?" Artemis asked in defense. After all she was bisexual herself.

"Is it legal?" Erik asker interested.

"Yes, we legalized gay marriage three years ago." Artemis said with pride.

"Cool!" Alex and Sean said in excitement. Artemis nodded and she smiled.

After that they slipped into an awkward silence just looking each other.

 ** _So? What do you think? Did you like it? Want a second chapter? Tell me in your reviews!_**


End file.
